Youkai Eleven
by WolfNya
Summary: This story is about youkai who play soccer (well duh) and tries to save their world from a evil enemy ( i know lame bad summary) OC submissions:Open(Bad side)First inazuma eleven fanfic so dont judge.
1. Prologue

**Hello minna~ wolf here **

**This story i made is my first fanfiction i ever made to do with inazuma eleven on **

**since it is my first story i may have sentences that make no sence since im japanese writing a english fancfiction..**

**any way i hope you guys will like my story and review it so..yea enjoy**

* * *

**Prologue**

The brown haired boy was running through the forest panting hard as if e was going to collapse any moment when suddenly a arrow struck his left shoulder making him fall into the river his was going to cross he fell into the cold water letting the stream carry his body away from his pursuers.

" I'm sorry Everyone that I couldn't save you guys"

"Did we finish him off? " A cloaked figure asked the other cloaked fugue who was kneeling down touching the bank of the river touching sand with blood on it

"He won't be able to go anymore further with the blood he lost let's go back to el dorado"

Standing up he took out a black ball pressing a button " move mode" the two cloaked figure disappeared with the ball.

* * *

So is that good? Who is the cloaked figure? If your a inazuna fan pls read the next update and so on

Btw they will still play soccer

If you have any ideas for what youkai they should be pls message me(i might not accept them Only if i have the character in my mind)

I might be puttin in OC so check out for the updates

P.S most youkai will be animals eg yukimura as a snow god and will be able to change into a snow leapard thingy mabob.

ja ne everyone

Bluetail out


	2. Chapter 1

**so how was the prologue? did you like it if so pls review or pm me any ideas or bits i should fix or add im happy to get pms **

**btw not all of them are animals some are gods as well and maybe some mythycal creatures.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Shindou was walking along the river side with his best friend Kirino, in his fox form. "its a nice day isnt it Kirino" asked Shindou bending down to the water.

"sure is" replied Kirino looking up to the sky lisetning to the birds chirping

looking into the water shindou jumped up suprised by red water realising it was blood "look Shindou theres a person up stream!" Shindou quickly changed his form to a peacock flying over Kirino he slowly picked up the body carefully with his claws and landed carefully next to Kirino changing back to his human form.

suprised by the blood and scar marks Kirino asked"i wonder what happened to him"

" i dont know but we have to clean him up, come on lets go back to our shrine maybe we might be able to know what happened to this person" Shindou picked up the body carefully with his hands he walked away from the river towards a forest that was behind them

* * *

**So how was that? pls review and follow i will try and update as soon as i can **

**sorry its short i have school and im using my computer which i share with my sister so sometimes we have to fight for it bu **

**i will try and make it long next time i might be able to update on my phone but if you want to read it on wattpad feel free to check it out the username is on my BIO it has the same story (i think i may have changed it abit) feel free to PM me any suggestions **


	3. Chapter 2

**Heres the update once again thnxs so much for the reviews that you guys gave since i wrote this on my Phone i think there is less spelling mistakes and you know..stuff**

**so here ya go **

* * *

POV of the brunette

I slowly open my eyes realising that I was still alive and was saved by someone because he saw that he was in a room that he never saw before

as I slowly got up I fell back because of a headache that went through my head.

Then I heard the door sliding open and a pink pigtailed boy came out holding onto wooden bucket.

" Your awake! you shouldn't be up yet with that bad injury of yours!" looking at my arm I remembered what happened the other night.

" What happened to you?" asked the pink boy

"I ..."

Then the door slides open with a brunette standing and waking in and sliding the door back

" You don't have to say it if don't want to" the boy sat down next to the pinkette.

"I'm Shindou Takuto one of the gods that live here at Raimon shrine and this is my best friend Kirino Ranmaru one of the youkai who also live here"

Kirino bowed his head down.

".. Oh yes I'm Matsukaze Tenma please call me Tenma thank you so much for helping me out " I bowed my head down to the two boys.

"So are you a youkai or a human?" Asked Kirino sniffing at me.

" you don't smell like either"

"... I'm ... im a hanyou "I answered back.

* * *

_**Translation**_

_**Kami:God**_

_**Youkai: Japanese mythical creatures**_

_**Hanyou: a word for half demon or youkai in Japanese**_

_**Special thnxs to Honoka chan (Soccers Heart) for giving me tips and advices it helped me alotXD**_

_**Pm me what you think other characters should be as youkai**_

_**i will say this now that the evil youkai will be said as Ayakashi which also means youkai in japanese^^**_

_**check out my wattpad if you want to read this story on your phone cause i update on wattpad first then copy it on here**_

_**OC Submissions OPEN the form is on my profile on the bottom PM me if you think i should add something.**_

_**FIRST COME FIRST SERVE!**_

_**Inazuma eleven belongs to LEVEL 5**_

_**Ja ne everyone**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Im done with chapter 3 XD**

**Oc submisions: OPEN!**

** i have got a about 2 oc and there is a few more spots left so hurry before its gone!**

**Check my profile the form is at botton **

**If you have any questions please fell free to PM me im on everyday.**

* * *

" A hanyou?" Kirino and Shindou looked at Tenma surprised.

"Hai...I'm human right now but.. I can't really control them that well so I become a youkai out of nowhere...I don't really tell others about this so I try my best to be strong"

"That's very rare to happen, that only happens to one part of the hanyou family.." Shindou wondered.

"Let me fix that arm of yours" Kirino said holding on to his arm putting on some herbs and then tying up a new bandage on Tenma's arm.

"Sorry that I can't heal it properly our healer isn't here right now so this the best I can do" Kirino said.

"No it's alright it's very kind of you to help me out" Tenma answered back.

" Feel free to walk around the shrine and if you want to ask the others in the shrine if you need anything" Kirino said to Tenma.

"We need to go out for a while so I asked one of the other youkai to look after you" Kirino stood up with Shindou and left the room.

"They are so kind" Tenma mumbles and walks out to the corridor and seed a huge cherry blossom tree.

"Wow"

"It's beautiful isn't it" Tenma gets surprised by the cheerful tone and falls down off the corridor.

"Ouch!" Tenma rubs his head and looks up to the voice

"Oops sorry did I scare you?" a small boy was standing on the corridor looking down on Tenma.

"Daijoubu desu, luckily I landed on a patch of grass" Tenma stood up taking bits of grass off.

" I hope your injury didn't get worse" the boy said jumping off the wooden rail landing next to Tenma.

"I'm Nishizono Shinsuke! nice to meet you!" The boy said in a cheerful tone, holding out his hands.

"I'm Matukaze Tenma call me Tenma" Tenma shakes his hands with the boy.

"Then call me Shinsuke as well"

"So are you one of the youkai who live here?" Tenma asked at the small boy.

" yup I actually came here a few month ago when I was lost the gods here helped me out"

"really that's really nice of them, so what youkai are you"

"I'm a mouse youkai, not a fancy one right? I'm pretty strong you know. what youkai are you?"

Shinsuke looked at Tenma with eyes sparkling.

"I'm ...I'm a dog.."

"I thought so! I thought that brown ear was a dog! your just like Ichino and Aoyama Senpai! They are the two Koma Inu of the Raimin shrine!" Shinsuke jumped up and down excited.

"Oh really?"

"You wanna meet the others they should be around the shrine helping out now" Shinsuke pulled Tenmas hand along and walked towards a small clearing.

"i wonder if there's any hanyou like me..." Tenma wondered.

* * *

**How was that?**

**I hope that you enjoyed it the next chapter will be done soon!**

**untill then **

**ja ne**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's the new chapter ^^ hope you enjoy it**

* * *

Tenma followed Shinsuke towards a small pond and Shinsuke points to a blue haired girl.

"That's Sorano Aoi she's one of the Miko around here" He whispered to Tenmas ear who was crouching for him

"Oh hi Shinsuke where were you? iwas looking for you and who is that behind you?" Asked Aoi

"This is Matsukaze Tenma he's the one that Shindou and Kirino Senpai brought the other day" then suddenly a red haired girl jumped out of no where and punched shinsukes head.

"Ouch! what was that for Midori Senpai!"

"You should let him say his own name Baka!"the red haired girl called Midori shouted to Shinsuke with arms crossed.

"Sorry but you didn't have to punch my head did you!"

"Oh so you want to be eaten by me do you? Hmm?" Midori looked at Shinsuke .

"I'm fine thank you !" Shinsuke ran and hid behind Tenma.

" Sorry for the disruption I'm Seto Midori a onmyouji "

"And I'm Sorano Aoi nice to meet you Matsukaze kun"

"It's alright call me Tenma " Tenma smiled back to the two girls.

"So Tenma kun what youkai are you?" asked Aoi.

just about Tenma was going to say dog Shinsuke suddenly said

"He's a dog youkai!"

Midori glared at Shinsuke and he hid behind Tenma again.

"How did you know I was a youkai?" asked Tenma in surprise.

"Don't underestimate me I'm a miko you know?" Aoi said back

"Oh sorry" Tenma stepped back with his dog ears folded

"It's alright it's because I can see your ear and tail dummie"

"Oh..." Tenma had forgotten that he was in youkai form now.

"Hey shut up you guys I'm trying to sleep here !" another new voice came out from no where and Tenma was confused where the voice had come from.

"Up here silly"

Tenma looked up at the tree seeing another light blue haired girl up lying on the branch of the tree.

"Huh?"

The girl sighed and jumped down landing next to Midori.

"This is Kurotuski Kiba she's a Youkai as well." Midori introduced the blue haired girl. she had a long blue lace roped hair with a long bang covering her left eye, her right eye was a crystal blue colour and she had a Short kimono that went up to her shoulders and wears the bottom like a pants with a not so long dagger on her.

"Hi there I'm Tenma " Tenma smiled at Kurotuski

"Hi call me Kiba " Kiba answered back.

"So Kiba San what were you doing up I. The tree?"

"I was sleeping, I thought I said that"

"Oh"

Midori put her right arm over Kiba and smiled.

"She's one of the best Mid fielder around you know? "

"Midfielder? you mean you play soccer!?" Tenma asked wagging his tail.

"Sure we all do except for some of us the miko and onmyouji"

"Really I'm a mid fielder as well!" Tenma answered back.

"Then do you want to play soccer now? We have a field out the back" Shinsuke suggested to Tenma.

"Sakkaa yarouze!"

* * *

**so how was it ? Was it good the other OC's will come in next chapter...I think **

**ONE MORE SPOT FOR GK PLS ENTER SO ICAN CONTINUE WRITING ^^**

Translation

Baka:idiot

Ita:ouch

It's hard to explain Kurotsukis hair so just look up lace rope braided uptop or asuna from sword art online

Watch out for the next update


	6. Chapter 5

**here's the new chapter hope you like it I think I did pretty bad in this once because I was rushing abit and it was confusing for me to match the names since I write it on watt pad on first and check the names from my notes.**

**3chapters in one day ^^im on FIRE!**

**still one more spot for GK**

* * *

"Over here guys!" a brown haired girl waved her hand towards Tenma &the others who we're walking towards the field.

"Huh why are you here Honoka?" asked Shinsuke.

"Ki-chan came over and told me that the boy that Kirino and Shindou brought the other day was coming with you guys to play so I thought I should play with you" Honoka smiled at the group.

"Kiba San you did that?" looking back at Kiba, Tenma smiled at her.

"I just thought it will be better this way" Kiba answered back looking away from Tenmas eye.

"Oh and I brought Tsu-chan and Kuraiyuki kun here" Honoka pointed towards the bench on the side.

" The more there are the merrier " Aoi said running to the bench with Midori.

"Kuraiyuki kun came as well? That's rare of him." Kiba said taking off her dagger off.

"I just felt like coming today." Kuraiyuki said walking onto the field.

" Let me see...how about we make Kiba chan and Kuraiyuki kun with Shinsuke on the same team and Tenma with tsu chan with Honoka chan" Aoi said settling down on the bench.

"Ok we'll take the left side and you guys take the right"shinsuke said walking to the goal post.

"Oh you play Midfielder Tenma kun? Asked Tukihiko.

"Hai I'm sorry but what your name all I heard was Tsu chan and I can't possibly call you that."

"I'm tsukihiko Mitsuki nice to meet you Matukaze Tenma kun" she smiled and walked away from him.

Shinsuke Gk

Kiba MF

Kuraiyuki Fw

Tenma:MF

TsukihikoMF

Honoka: Df

* * *

**I will be opening another OC submission for evil side so if you want to enter watch out I will be adding it in soon^^**

**will update tomz**

**next will be a small match **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys here's the new chapter thnxs for the OC submissions I have all the character I need for now but I will be needing some bad guys later so will put up a OC for for that soon but for now I don't need any**

**enjoy the chapter **

The match starts off with Kiba as midfielder passing that ball to The forward Kuraiyuki and dribbles the ball up passing Tsukihiko and runs to the defence line with Kiba behind him.

Kicking the ball up he jumped up forming a icicle on the ball pointing towards the goal "Kori no Ha!" (Ice blade) said Kuraiyuki kicking it towards the goal.

" Snow flack!" Honoka runs towards Kuriyaiyuki and jumps up and does a front flip and lands a meter away from the ball making a huge snow flack under neath with small ones surround them making Kuraiyuki passing the ball to Honoka.

"Huh?" surpassed Kuriyaiyuki looks back seeing Honoka dribbling as passing to Tsukihiko.

" It's our turn to shoot now!" Tsukihiko dribbles the ball towards the goal.

"Come at me!" Shinsuke shouted and clapped his hands.

"Dark arrow!" black arrow surrounds the ball and she kicks it to the goal.

Shinsuke runs to the side of the field and runs back "Buttobi Punch!" and puts out his punching the ball back, Kiba catches the ball with her legs and dribbles forwards, but Tenma block set way " soyokaze step!" Tenma swings around tries to take the ball but misses and lets Kiba pass.

"Thunder Fang!" kicking the ball up she kicks it straight but suddenly a shadow takes the ball and jumps down revealing a green haired boy with fox ear and a bushy tail.

"Kariya!" Kiba shouts out.

" What are you doing here!"

"I just came by to see if there's any fun stuff" Kariya smiled.

"He looks nice" Tenma wonders.

"Your thinking he's nice aren't you? well you better watch out" whispered Midori from beside him.

"Huh what do you mean?"

"who's that boy there?" Kariya asks pointing at Tenma .

"I'm Mastukaze Tenma nice to meet you"

"Hmm I'm Kariya Masaki nice to meet you as well" he smiles back.

" Stop interrupting every time Baka !" Midori shouts at Kariya.

"What's the problem onmyouji? it's your fault that you don't make a kekkai to keep me out and the others" Kariya sneers.

"Others?" Tenma looked confused Kariya pointed at the forest which was right beside them.

"them"

Then Tenma and the others sees a white wolf with a snow leopard, with a blue haired boy riding on the white wolf.

"Hey guys" the wolf smiles at the group along with the other 2

"Oh it's just Fubuki San , Yukimura kun and Kishibe kun" says Aoi cheerfully

"?"

"Fubuki Senpai your too fast! If Kishibe kun hadn't grabbed hold onto my fur he would called down!" Yukimura looks at Fubuki with watery eyes.

"Gomenne yukimura you know that I like to be one with the wind" Fubuki apologies to yukimura.

"Kishibe kun!" Kuraiyuki blushed and hid behind Honoka who was standing infront of Kishibe.

"Hi there new guy what's your name? I'm Kishibe taiga the water god around here"

Tenma looks around and realises he was talking to him.

"Oh me? I'm Matsukaze Tenma!"

"Hi Matukaze kun" Fubuki pads towards Tenma and licks his hands.

"Fubuki Senpai!" yukimura growls under his breath.

"that tickles Fubuki san!"

" Sorry it's kind a way I greet kids"

He smiles and changes into a human.

" Well since somebody interrupted our game lets go back into the shrine, Fubuki San you came here to see Endou kantoku right ?" Aoi asks Fubuki.

"That's right since I saw Kishibe and Yukimura I brought them along"

"Okay come on me an Midori chan will take Fubuki San to Endou kantoku so you guys go wait inside somewhere we'll catch up!" Aoi walks away with Fubuki and Midori and Kishibe.

"Where are you going Kishibe kun?" Kuraiyuki asks to Kishibe.

"I need to talk to Endou San as well about something see ya!" and he walks away with Aoi.

" hey let's not just stand around, we should go inside now too i want to have some snacks!" Shinsuke says and runs towards the shrine.

"Come on let's go guys!" Honoka says running after Shinsuke

* * *

Translation

Kantoku: coach

Senpai: you say this to older people in some kind of society eg school

Ps I was too lazy to put in the clothing and stuff for Fubuki and stuff sorry

The next chapter will be soon so look out for it

Pps if I didn't put much talking of your OC I'm sorry It was abit hard for me to look at the personality and appearances so will write them later since I forgot to type it in


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys once again thnxs for reading my story i have two news one good and one bad(for me)**

**the bad news first, i have written my stories on watt pad on my phone and my mum took my phone away so... i MIGHT not be able to update but i will try my best but I still have the laptop so mayve this isnt bad news at all**

**Good news^^ i have all the OC i need for now thnxs for the submissions and have no writers block**

**I might not be writing putting in all your crushes Maybe i didn't say i wont but i might not be since its abit hard to put in all characters in the story.**

**+ there will be only about 3 main OC will be writing about but maybe not **

**there will be another Oc submissions for bad guys and if you want to enter one i will reserve you a spot if you PM,ONCE i Know how many OC i need**

* * *

"Kariya would you stop staring me from up there!" Kiba says shouting st the ceiling where Kariya was crouching on the wooden plank that was holding the roof in place.

"I dont have anything else to look at" kariya makes an Excuse and stares at Kiba.

"THEN STARE AT SOMEBODY ELSE!" Kiba shouts at Kariya

"hey dont make him stare at us Ki chan" Honoka says hiding behind Kuraiyuki.

"tch" Kariya lies on the plank and closes his eyes.

"Finally !" Kiba sits properly in place and sips the tea that was on the table infront.

The door slides open and a pink fox pads inside the room.

"hey guys im back, your here again Kariya?" Kirino says in his fox form and changes back to his human form.

"hey Kirino Senpai "Kariya puts his hand up and puts it back behind his head.

"Kirino senpai!" Honoka blushes and jumps onto Kirino with her Wolf form.

"Wow Honoka" Kirino chuckles and pats her head.

"where have you been we missed you" Honoka nuzzles Kirino's nose.

"Nothing much" Kirino answers back and carries Honoka and puts her down on the zabuton.

"Oh tenma kun looks like you were able to make friends" he smiles at tenma.

"oh yes they've been so nice and fun to be with"

"Kirino senpai kishibe kun and fubuki san came to see endou kantoku" Shinsuke told Kirino.

"Thanks Shinsuke i just talked to them before coming here."

"Kirino san are they done talking? If they ARE we would like to return to Hakuren shrine." Yukimura asks Kirino.

"sorry not just yet they will be done soon enough." Kirino asnwerd back.

"why dont you go back by yourself Yukimura kun? Cant Fubuki san go back to Hakuren by himself?" Kuraiyuki says to Yukimura.

"..." yukimura makes looks away from the group and pads to the corner of the room and curls up in his snow leopard form.

" I just realised but isnt Yukimura kun with Fubuki kun all the time?" Tsukihiko asks the group.

"i want to be with Fubuki san..." Kuraiyuki mutters under his breath.

"huh did you say someting Kuraiyuki kun?" Honoka asks Kuraiyuki.

"No i i didnt say anything..." kuraiyuki stands up and opens the door up and spreads his wing with the left being black and the other black.

" im going to go back to my Shrine now bye." He jumps on the wooden rail and flies away leaving a ice trail behind him with black and white feathers.

"I thought kuraiyuki kun lived here?" Tenma looks at the trail confused.

"Nope he lives at his own shrine in the middle of a alke not far from him, he doesnt really trust in anyone or talk to people much but somehow when we passed by the shrine he somehow just started to talk with us.." Kirino explains for tenma.

"he dosent beleive in anyone because when he was human..."

"Kariya!" suprised Kirino falls off from the plank and landed on the floor beside Kiba.

"You dont have to say every bit of information.!" Kiba says pinching Kariyas cheek.

"Ow ow im sorry!" Kiba releases her hand and goes back to her seat and closes her eyes and leans on the wall behind her.

"neko baka" Kariiya muttters under his breath touching his cheek, hearing what Kariya said Kiba opens her right eye and stares at him.

Kariya hissed and jumped up on the wooden plank uptop and curls up looking down.

" You shouldnt be so hard on Kariya Kiba chan" Shinsuke says facing Kiba.

" He should atleast get that " Kirino says looking up at Kariya.

" What do you mean as in "when he was human?" " Tenma asked Kirino.

The room went silent...

"...Tenma kun... .. " Kirino sat down next to Tenma.

"Maybe you dont know this,.. but ill tell you about it so listen carefully."tenma nodded.

"some youkai and gods were born from the prayers of humans, and some just appear out of nowhere but some others... they were either human or animals and when they die we come back as either youkai or kami's or...a ayakashi..."

"sorry but whats a ayakashi?" Tenma asked Kirino

"an ayakashi is also a youkai but we call them ayakashi because they often kill humans or us gods and youkai. some of us here were humans or animals before we died and sometimes we still have the memories from out lives then but some just remember throught their youkai or god life or never and Kuraiyuki kun is one of the few who remebers."

"...so maybe i was human before as well?"

"maybe.. we never know we live longer then humans and we heal ourselves if we get small injurys but when we get an injury that even we cant heal we will be able to die..again..its not like we are immortal.

"so i might die if i get an injury so bad that i cant heal it my self?" Tenma looks upsetand faces down."

" its alright tenma kun we're just the same as humans. its just we've gotton a second chance to live again" Kirino pats Tenmas head and smiles.

Then Honoka stands up and claps her hands

"Alrighty enough with the gloomy talk lets talk more fun!' Honoka gets excited when Fubuki comes in with Kishibe.

"Hey guys we jus finished talking so we thought of saying bye before we went." Fubuki smiles signalling Yukimura to come.

"Fubuki Senpai!" Yukimura dashes to Fubuki and jumps over him.

"Bye guys !" Fubuki waves away and closes the door behind him.

"what did Yukimura kun come for anyway?" Tsukihiko said looking at where yukimura was sitting.

"He just tagged along with Fubuki san its the usual thing" Kiba says standing up and walks toward the door.

"its getting dark and i can hear Aoi calling Honoka tsukihiko and me to help out with her so late guys" She signalls Honoka and tsukihiko to go with her and walks away together.

"ohh i bet their making dinner for the humans right now" Kariya sneers hanging upside down from the plank.

"Maybe we should get something to eat for you Tenma kun Ill go see if i can get anything" Kirino walks out before tenma could say anything.

"i feel bad for not doing anything.." Tenma looks out to the door.

"Its alright tenma, anyway lets go to the other room i think everyone else is there as well.

"everyone else?" tenma follows shinsuke out with Kariya following him.

* * *

**Note**

**The shrine is like a old house of japan so it has tatami and walk ways which is outside and stuff so yea...**

**Zabuton is like a japansese cushion you sit on**

**i hope you liked it^^ i tried to put everyone talking but it was kinda hard so if i didt putin much talking for the characters im sorry.**

**I will update again soon^^**


	9. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS **

**im back with another chapter! YAY**

**I tried my best to keep OC's in character and have lines and putting in everyones crush**

**I MIGHT not be able to update everyday since my mum said im on the computer too long and shes going to ban the computer as well as the laptop.**

**But anyways heres the chapter^^**

**enjoy**

* * *

Tenma and shinsuke entered a huge room where there was alot of noise going about with long tables that only went up to his knees.

" Whats up guys!" Hamano pops out of nowhere floating in mid air.

"wow hamano senpai please dont scare us!"Shinsuke jumps up and grabs hold onto tenma.

"sorry " hamano chuckles and floats away from shinsuke and tenma. Shinsuke jumps off from tenma.

"come on lets go get a seat!" shinsuke tugs tenmas clothes and pulls him to a empty seat.

"uh um..." Tenma sat down next to shinsuke and looked around the huge room.

"that snake over there is Kurama senpai " Shinsuke pointed over at a table where a snake was curled up.

"and over there is sangoku, ichino ,aoyama, kurumada, amagi, nishiki senpai. And thats Hikaru over there" Tenmma looked at the table where there were people seating down and talking together.

"dinner Time everyone!" Aoi, Midori, Kiba, Honoka, Mitsuki and some new people come in holding plates and bowls with food.

"woo hoo !" Nishiki shouts and gobbles up the food he was given spitting food everywhere.

"Nishiki shut your mouth when you eat!" Midori shouts and gives evryone else their plates.

"Theres seconds as well so eat up everyone!" Aoi gives out the food on the other side of the table."Here you go tenma kun" Aoi places a bowl of soup in front of tenma."Kirino senpai said you should get something easy to eat so we made this" She samiled and moved on to the next person.

"thank you" Tenma thanks for and grabs the spoon and takes a sip of the soup.

"Oishii."

"Of course they are Tenma. The girls made it. but im going to say this, theres always one bad one. lucky it wasnt you today" Shinsuke said munching his food.

"Bad one?"

"The top god here is endou kantoku and he has a wife call endou natsumi she's very nice but her cooking is...very...salty and bad."Shinsuke said with a dark face. Tenma looked around and saw 3 other girls he didnt know.

"the one with brown ahir is Yamane Akane and the one with blue hair and glasses is Otonashi Haruna along, and lastly Endou natsumi. you better watch out" Mitsuki says sitting infront of him.

Tenma looked around and saw ichino and aoyama talking to each other.

"isnt the aoyama san and ichino san the same dog youkai as me " tenma asks.

"yup but to be precise they are koma inu." Shinsuke says reaching for the plate on the table.

"koma inu..so they're not like me" Tenma mutters.

"Huh what did you say?" Shinsuke munchs on the food he grabbed from the plate.

"um nothing."

"they're not like me? what does he mean?" Kiba wondered flicking her ears.

"So how's the food? Tenma" Kirino says seating near Tenma.

"its very good!" Tenma says excited.

"is that so? Youkai and gods dont really need to eat since they dont realise the thing ''Hunger'' so we dont have to eat but us its kind of a rule around here"Kirino says taking a bowl with rice.

_AFTER DINNER_(too lazy to write evrything

"im soo full!" Shinsuke says falling back and lies down.

"You eat too much Shinsuke kun"mitsuki says sipping tea.

"But its soo good" Shinsuke rolles around the floor.

"your going to become fat before you can even grow" Chuckles Honoka

"i dont care if im fat or tiny im happy as long as i have a happy life" Shinsuke stands up and walks out of the room

"if anyone wants me im in the bath anyone want to come?" Shinsuke asks the boys

"we're going to skip today thanks for asking Shinsuke"Hamano says waving.

"ok bye"

"Tenma kun do you want to have a bath?" Kirino asks Tenma.

"uh no thanks Kirino senpai im good thanks, could i go rest now im pretty tired.."

"sure Tenma see you tomorrow" Tenma waves and leaves the room walking towards his room. Reaching his room he fell on the bed."lucky i was able to keep it in" Tenma sighs and his ears and tail diappeared and his hair become shorter(his hair was a tiny bit longer when he was youkai) "im so tired that i cant move anymore" he slowly closed his eyes and fell into deep sleep.

**Forgot to say this but most rooms are old japanese tatami rooms and dont have any chairs and the beds are futon which is just a sheet and blanket on the floor and im going to say it as a bed so dont think a bed think of a futon.**

**oishii:Delicous**

**maybe this was abit short sorry**

**i think i will be update next in a few hours**


	10. Chapter 9

_Tenma was running through a dark forest with bare feet and his legs were all bleeding and scratched he still went on running, even he didnt know what he was running from but he still ran and he reached to a cliff and stopped at the down he heard a voice from his head."you cant run away from me Tenma kun your should give up now.." When tenma turned around someone was holding onto a gun with red lines on it. Then suddenly the shadow shot a red line which went through Tenma making him fall._

Tenma woke up from his sleep with lots of sweat coming off him "its just a dream.." Tenma quickly checked if he had his ears and tail"good" then he felt someone staring at her and in the corner of the room he saw salmon pink eye staring at him which disappeared after.

"what was that?" Tenma thought walking out of the room then he bumped into Kiba

"oh sorry Tenma i didnt see you there" Kiba says holding out her hand to tenma."no its alright i didnt seeyou coming as well." he took her hand and fixed his clothes."Hey i wanted to ask you something but why do you keep a bang over your left ? you cant see anything if you keep it like that." Tenma says trying to reach for Kiba's Bang.

"Dont!" she grabs his hands

"Ow" Tenma tries to take his hand away. Realeasing tenma's hand Kiba apologised"Oh Sorry, please dont do that" and walks away from him.

"What was her problem? " Kariya says swinging on the wooden plank above tenma.

"I dont know but i felt like i did something bad to her.." Tenma rubs his hands

"Why? " Kariya asks Tenma

"i just do" Tenma closes the door and starts walking towards huge room where he was the other followed him in his Fox form jumping on the plank above him.

" Did you know that Teikoku Shrine is here today?" Kariya tells Tenma jumping off the plank and pads next to him.

"Teikoku?"

"what you dont know Teikoku?"

"no.."

"teikoku is one of the best Shrine around here and have the strongest people there!"

"hmm"

Tenma entered the room where he saw Shindou sitting on the zabuton reading scrolls.

"Ohayou Tenma how was your sleep last night?" Shindou asks him putting down the scroll.

"ohayou gozaimasu Shindou san it was ok" Tenma sits down.

"Thats good"

"Shindou san what are you reading?" Tenma looks at what Shindou was reading.

"Its old documents and music" Shindou says continueing reading the scroll.

"Oh yea your the God of music or something wasnt it?" Kariya chuckles but stops when Shindou gives him a glare.

"Tenma are you hungry? You can ask the girls to make something for you, although we're going to have breakfirst soon. Its opitional for us to eat lunch and dinner but all of us should be here for breakfirst."

"ill wait untill everyone comes."

_TIME SKIP TO WHEN EVERYONE IS AT TABLE._

The room was crowded with the people of the shrine and Tenma was sitting infront of the room.

"Ohayou minna!" Endou entered the room with everyone answering"Ohayou gozaimasu Endou kantoku!"

_TOO LAZY TO WRITE THIS BIT SO TIME SKIP!_

Once everyone was out at the field endou kantoku walked up to tenma.

"Yo tenma im endou thecoach of Raimon eleven and the top god around here"

"Oh im Matukaze Tenma! Nice to meet you!" Endou chuckled and patted Tenma's head

" Yoroshiku Tenma, i hope you like soccer Tenma because we're going to do some practice today with some of the Teikoku kids today"

"I love soccer ! "

"oh then you can be in the game what position do you play ?"

"I play Midfielder!"

"good! Join the others in stretching and ill call up everyone to play"

_A GOOD 30 MINUTES PASSED OF STRETCHES_

"ALRIGHTY EVERYONE COME GATHER AROUND!"Endou shouted. Hearing Kantoku calling the team Otonashi sensei called out the teams.

"Today we're going to play against Teikoku and here are the members for this team.

Forward:Kurama

Foward:Kuraiyuki

Midfielder:Kiba

MidfielderTenma

Midfielder:Mitsuki

Defender:Kirino

Defender:Honoka

Defender:Kariya

Goal keeper:Sangoku

Thats all"

"what? we're only going with nine? " Hayami said suprised.

"yup !" Endou replied.

"Its not "Yup!" Endou kantoku! we will definetly lose!" Hayami crouched and the aura around him became negative.

"Well the teikoku are coming with nine and its 'only' a practice match."Endou ecplains for Hayami.

"The others just sit and watch, Shindou i want you to look at the players carefully" Endou patted his shoulder.

" Since Shindou isnt in the game we will get Kirino to lead the team." Otonashi Sensei esxplained flipping her notes.

"why is the outsider playing?" Kurama mutters in hs human form.

"here comes Teikoku" Endou says looking at the forest which was rumbling.

From the Forest was a Huge black carriage with about 8 huge black horses pulling it. And the door opens falling to the ground making it a walkway for the people coming out.

"Woa" Honoka looks up to the Huge carriage infront of her.

There were 11 people who came out of the carriage."Kidou!, Sakuma!" Endou walks to them.

"thanks for making a practice match today" Endou shakes hand with Kidou.

"i know what your thinking endou" he sneers and fnishes shaking hand with endou.

"ok guys lets get this match started."

**im not writing the position number because its confusing**

**When they are playing everyone is in human form**

**btw human form and kami form are the same thing only some has animal ears.**

**so next match is with teikoku since its hard to put in all 11 i only did nine..**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ijust chose random Teikoku people because i wasnt bothered to watch the whole episodes on Teikoku.**

**Im sorry ididnt update yesterday**

* * *

The match starts off with the kickoff from raimon.

Kuraiyuki passes the ball to Kurama and dribbles the ball uphead to the goal. But Midfielder Horasawa cuts its and passes the ball to their captain Mikado.

"Kurama! Kuiraiyuki! go up! Everone try and get the ball back and pass it to the midfielders!" Kirino shouts to the other side of the field.

"Hai!"

"Koutei Penguin 7!" Mikado whistles summoning 7 rainbow coloured penguins and makes them crash to the ball, Mikado kicks to the Goal making a rainbow aura.

"Fence of Gaia!" Sangoku does a lumberjack and punches the ground making mountaines appear and stops the ball.

"Kirino!" Sangoku throws the ball to Kirino and catches the ball with his head and passes to Honoka.

"Honoka!"

Honoka jumps and catches the ball but Sasaki blocks her way.

"Deadly spark!" She disappears underground through a black hole and red spikes appear sending Sasaki flying and reappears from a blackhole.

"Tenma-kun!" Honoka passes the ball to Tenma.

"Mach Wind " Tenma kicks the ball to the front and kicks it giving a bluish white aura but a wavy platinum haired girl blocked his shot.

"Tail wall!" A nine tailed fox came out blocking the shoot with its tail.

"Too bad this time " she smiled and dribbled the ball passed him.

"That girl..." Shindou stares at the platinum haired girl.

"Im not going to let you pass me! " mistuki chanted some words and asmall moon appears in form of a horizontal tornadoe and she dashes to the front of tonadoe."Lunar Ring!"

The girl dogded the hissatu and dribbled the ball to the Center line and passes to Horasawa.

"Horasawa san! "

"Arigatou Miyu!" Horasawa passes the ball to Mikado

"i wont let you pass me!" Kiba crouches down and dashes towards Mikado "Wolf Fang!" and takes the ball from him.

"Your good, but i wont let you have it for long" The girl called Miyu chucckled and ran swiflty to Kiba dodging all of the players.

"Lightning strike!" Lightning formed under her feet and the speed of lightning she takes the ball off her.

"Thats enough everyone!" Kidou said blowing the whistle to end the game.

"Kidou kantoku! we can still do it!" Mikado says looking at their coach.

" We didnt come here to win mikado." Kidou says looking over at endou.

"That was a great game guys!" Endou patts evryones head.

"That wasnt even a game.." Kariya says yawning.

"Endou kantoku.. is that girl.." Shindou says staring at miyu, Miyu realises Shindou looking at her and waves to him.

"Shindou you realise it ? Kidou! come over here for a sec."Endou calls over kidou.

"Endou she's the one you wanted to see isnt it?" He steps aside reavealing a girl with wavy platinum blonde hair that reaches to her back with salmon pink eyes and a beauty mark under her right eye_._

"That eye colour.." Tenma stares at her salmon eye.

"Hey guys im Miyu call me Yui or mimi if you like" she smiled at everyone.

"Shes going to be staying at Raimon shrine for a few days." Endou puts his hands on his hips.

"What?!" Everyone looks at endou kantoku with a confused face.

"What are you saying endou kanoku! Shes from Teikoku. Its not "Shes going to stay at raimon shrine for a few day" " Hamano mimicks Endou kantoku.

"Endou havent you told them about it?" Kidou asks Endou.

"Oh right i forgot about sorry guys ill tell you about it now. " Endou makes his serious face.

"Theres been some ayakashi that have been trashing around this place recently, making both humans and youkai go into trouble."

"what do you mean in 'trouble'" Mitsuki asked also making her serious face.

"you know how Fubuki and Kishibe cam the other day? They came to tell us the problems they had.

Hakuren had problems with the season around them which is crucial to them.

And Kaiou, kidokawa seishuu's water turned to salt and fresh water which is also trouble to them.

for the humans they make plants go bad or change forecasts instead of the land god."

"Thats why fubuki san and kishibe san was here yesterday." Kuraiyuki said looking back to the event.

"And the other day our investigation team found out who was all behind.

El dorado and the Lagoon."

"El dorado and the lagoon?" Everyone looked confused.

"well of course no one knows this because they assasinate any who gets a track on them. But our investigation team was lucky enough to get information on them."

"We also got information that they play soccer and we thought of suggesting them ragnarok to them.(not going to explain the whole thing.)"Endou explains the ragnarok.

"endou and i found some talented soccer players and we are going to introduce you to them."Kidou closed his memo and looked at the raimon team.

"Foward:Mizashi Kuraiyuki

Foward:Hakuryuu

Midfielder:Kurotsuki Kiba

Midfielder:Matsukaze Tenma

Midfielder:Tsukihiko Mitsuki

Defender:Yamazaki Honoka

Defender:Miyu

Defender:Kirino Ranmaru

Defender:Karyia Masaki

Goal keeper:Inoshishi Chikai

Those whose name have been called please step up."

The people who were called stepped up to Kidou.

"Wait a minute! Who's Inoshi chikai and Hakuryuu! plus missing one person kantoku!" Honoka shouts out.

"oh right i forgot. Come on you two i can see you from here come and meet your team!" Endou looks towards the tree.

Two shadows appeared in front of the teams revealing a silver white haired boy and a auburned curly haired girl standing infront of them.

"These two are Hakuryuu and Inoshi Chikai they're from a place called God Eden and also known as the greatest players there."

Hakuryuu stepped up with Chikai hiding behind him. "Hi Hakuryuu kun, Chikai chan !" Mitsuki goes up to them.

"Hi" Chikai said nervusly poking her head with her cat ears twitching from behind Hakuryuu but quickly hides again.

"That solves that but your forgeting one more person kantoku." Kiba looks around the field and sniffs the air.

"The last person is called Turugi Kyousuke he's going to be a forward for out team and we're going to go see him now" Endou kantoku smiles.

"Turugi Kyousuke..Turugi...Turugi... oh wait! Do you mean Ｔｈe Turugi Kyosuke?" Kiba says suprised.

"Yup"

"Who is Turugi Kyousuke ? " Miyu says glaring at Chikai's ears.

"Turugi Kyousuke is a Demon wolf that lives on the other side of the forest and is a talented soccer player as well" Kiba explains pointing her tail to the forest.

"He's also my enemy and rival!" Hakuryuu adds after the sentence.

"And...we're going to go see him..now?" Mitsuki says awkwardly.

"Yup but only Kuraiyuki Kiba, Honoka, Mitsuki, and the others stay" Endou signals them to follow him.

"Endou Kantoku! Why aren't i going? Take me with you I dont want to be left back!" Miyu runs towards endou but gets stopped byKidou.

"We dont need you for now stay behind with Chikai and the others" Miyu stops and mumbles.

"Cats, why cats.."

"Nice to meet you Miyu san" Chikai comes out from Hakuryuu.

"Nice to meet you..."Miyu walks away from Chikai.

"Well come on guys leats go!" Endou walks towards the forest with the group.

"Hai Kantoku" the group replies and followes Endou.

* * *

**So how was it i made it extra long this time since i didnt update yeasterday and i felt real bad for not doing so, I have finally got my phone back from my mum and now i can update during school yay!**

**Maybe this chapter is abit boring and if it is im sorry m(_ _)m**

**I have the Oc submissions for the bad guys now! yay **

**i hope to get lots of submissions if you already submitted one you can submit another one the bad side.**

**The form is on my profile**

**Spoiler: The lagoon and El dorado will be alleys and if you want to be on the EL dorado pls put in shoot command 01(eg) Plasma shot **

**then it will be more better for me^^**

**Thnxs for reading**


	12. Chapter 11

**I am back with another chapter!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY IT**

* * *

"How many more minutes kantoku!" Honoka whined padding behind the group.

"Nearly there"Endou just walks on and leading the group behind him.

"Stop whining Honoka chan!" Mitsuki says walking faster.

"But im tired! Kuraiyuki kun carry me!" Honoka makes a cute face to Kuraiyuki but gets ignored.

"Tsu-chan carry me please" she makes face that says pretty please.

"You should walk your self Honoka chan"

"You dont need to carry anyone Mitsuki" Endou stops at a tree stump and sitsdown on it.

"Did we already arrive where Turugi Kyousuke is" Kuraiyuki asks walking closer to Endou.

"Yup now all we do is wait." He sat down on the floor and let his head rest on the stump.

"you guys have some rest he'll be here soon." he closed his eyes and kuraiyuki did the same but on leaning his back on the tree.

"Finally !" Honoka drops down and pants hard and starts to go to jumped up to the tree in her wolf form and lied down and closed her eyes.

"Hmm What is kantoku thinking"Mitsuki mumbles and curls up near kantoku and falls to sleep.

_Few hours later. when the forest is dark._

Kiba twitched her ears and stood up on all four legs and stared at the distance sniffing the wind. Then started growling at the direction of the wind, making everyone wake up.

"Whats wrong Kiba chan?" Honoka and Mitsuki asks looking up but suddenly both of them turned into wolfs and growled at the direction where Kiba was was also looking towards the same direction.

"So here he comes..."Kantoku crossed his arms and stepped back.

A black shadow was seen at the horizon and was coming closer fast every second but when it came just about few meters away it disappeared into the background.

Everyone was looking everywhere for the shadow"Its up!" Kuraiyuki pointed at the shadow that was above them that was the shadow landed on the ground, a strong blew making everyone fall down with Kiba holding onto the trunk of the tree.

"What are you guys doing here this is my territory!" The moon light reaveled a blue black wolf with golden eyes glaring at the group.

"Hi Turugi kun im Endou Mamoru nice to meet you" He put out his hand to shake hands but turugi barked so loud that it blew endou away.

"I dont care whoever you are! just get out of my territory or i wont hold back to kill you!"

"Endou kantoku!" Honoka jumps infront of endou and growls at Turugi making up dark aura around her.

"heh you want to fight with me? No way just get out of my sight and i'll leave you alone."

Turugi turned away and was about to leave when Mitsuki jumped and was about to land on him with her wolf form.

"Too slow..." He turned around and barked at her sending her flying away.

"Tsu-chan!" Honoka glared at Turugi making the dark aura around her bigger, and was about to attack him when Kiba jumped down from the tree and stood infront of Honoka.

"Stop! There's no need to fight we just came here to talk Turugi kun"

"Thats right we have no intention of fighting with you."Kuraiyuki stepped next to Honoka.

"What did you come here for then?" Turugi growled and stepped back.

"we came here to recruit you to our soccer team the ...**(A:n _pm me some suggestions.)_**

"Soccer? no way i would join your stupid team! i stopped playing soccer ages ago" Turugi was crouching down and was about launch a attack.

"Wait!" Kiba shouted putting her hand out."its Yuuichi san right?"

Turugi twitched his ears and stopped. " why would anyone like you now anything about ni-san?"

"He doesn't really remember..." Kiba thought in her mind. "You stopped playing soccer because of your brother didnt you?"

"So what?!"

"When you were kids you loved playing soccer but due to an accident your brother wasn't able to feel his leggs and made him unable to it? "

Turugi was growling harder then before and showing his fangs out."Why..why do you know that?!" Turugi crouched down and dashed out but a ice wall was made infront of him.

"Kuraiyuki kun Honoka chan!" Kiba looks back and sees kuraiyuki and honoa putting out their hand.

"Yuichi san would want to you to continue the soccer you loved!" Honoka says shouting out to Turugi and making the wall diappear.

"shut up! if you want me to play soccer then you have to win over me by soccer!" Turugi sayd changing into his human form, Turugi made an soccer field appear.

"You mean if we win you will join our team and help defeat the enemy?" Kiba asks Turugi.

"sure why not you guys aren't going to win anyway' You can play with four players and ill play alone." he walked to the middle of the field.

"You guys go ahead and play with him" Endou stood up rubbing his head.

"hai kantoku" They ran to their places.

* * *

**Did you enjoy the chapter?**

**The next chapter is going to be about the match **

**im hoping for more people to send me Oc for the bad guys and if you have **

Pm me some names for the teams

Ill update soon


	13. Chapter 12

Turugi kicked the ball towards Kuraiyuki. " you can kick off first.

Kuraiyuki caught the ball and put his leg on it smirking at Turugi."Thanks but i hope you don't regret that decision after."

"I wont" Turugi said standing at his position.

"Minna- go at your best!" Endou shouted to the players giving them a good luck sign.

_The _match starts with Mitsuki passing the ball to kiba then Kuraiyuki, catching the ball Kuraiyuki dashed to Turugi and passed it back to Mitsuki, kiba and then again back to Kuraiyuki.

"Why isnt he doing anything?" Kuraiyuki thought dribbling towards the goal with Turugi infront of it.

"The final jugdemeant is made..."Saishyuu teki na handan!(Final judgement)"" Kuraiyuki stomps on the ground and makes the field covered with ice and snowstorm, the ball was surrounded with bluish white light and kicks it to the goal with Icicles coming out of the ground following the ball. But Turugi stepped aside dodgung the ball and letting it to the ball go into the goal.

"What?!" Kuraiyuki was suprised and confused by the action that turugi just did.

"Turugi picked up the ball with his legs and and did a long pass to Mitsuki.

"I dont like that smile on his face.." Honoka stares at Turugi's action.

Once again Mitsuki starts the kick off passing the ball to Kuirayuki kun and then back to her.

"This time im going to shoot!" She kicked the ball and black arrows surrounded the ball and went straight to the goal, again he stepped aside dodging it.

"Why?!" Mitsuki was confused and walked back to her positions mumbling.

This time Kuraiyuki kicked off passing the ball to Mitsuki, dribbling the ball to infront of the goal.

"Let me shoot this time." Kiba said running past mitsuki, passing the ball to her.

"Wolf break!" Kiba jumped to mid air and kicked it towards the goal with a wolf coming down with the ball with a storm behind it.

Turugi jumped up with black wings behind and spinned and kicked the ball towards the goal on the other side of the field."Devil burst!"

The ball flew straight to the goal but Honoka stood infront and jumpes up does a front flip and lands a meter before the ball "Snow flack tra-" Honoka gets blown away by the ball and collapes with the ball getting into the ball.

"Honoka chan!" all three of them runs to Honka and helps her up.

"Are you alright?" Mitsuki asks looking at her worried.

"Daijoubu! Im ok so dont worry just focus on getting more points!"

"Hm? Do you think that you actually got the point because of your power? Dont make me laugh! I purposly gave you the point because i thought you guys were pathetic! "Turugi shouted out glaring at the group.

"It dosnt matter if we get a free point we'll just get another point with our power!"Honoka stands up and wipes the dust on her"you guys focus on the point i'll protect the goal for you!"

"We'll leave it in your hands!" Misuki says running back to her position.

"Why dont you guys just give up?" Turugi mumbles.

_Half time..._

the points are 4-5

"phew we only go 2 points by just and Turugi 5...how are we going to win ?..." Kiba mumbles

"Its ok guys we just have to get it back!" Honoka says smiling.

"O-" everyone said returning to their position. Everyone was tired and worn out, even though they were tired they were still determind to win.

"tch..i should of just killed them in the first place." Turugi thinks in his mind.

"Lets go everyone!" Mitsuki shouts out passing the ball to Kiba and passes to the ball to Kuraiyuki letting him kick into the goal because of Honoka blocking Turugi.

Turugi starts with the ball dribbling to the goal and kicks it "Death sword!"

Once again "Snow Flack Trance!" Honoka jumps and does a front flip and lands infront of the ball and a huge snow flack appears under her feet making the ball stop.

"Tsu-chan!" She passes the ball to Mitsuki and kicks it towards the goal "Ookami Rush(Wolf rush)" A pack of wolves arn behind in the back ground heading straight to the goal.

"It wont reach in time" Turugi smirks and stands infront of the goal with arms crossed

"it will..." Mitsuki collaps and sits down on the ground.

"Thunder hurricane!" Kiba kicks the ball and and a storm appears with lighting following the ball."

"Kuraiyuki kun!"

"Kori no ha!(ice blade) " Kuraiyuki kicks the ball and the ball becomes a icicle and the ball flys to the goal."

"A shoot chain? I wont let you make it!" Turugi kicks the ball and tries to make it fly back but gets blown away with the ball into the goal.

The game finishes with 6-5 and Turugi loses.

"Yay !" Mitsuki and Honoka jumps up and spins around.

"..Me? Losing? that cant be.." Turugi drops on his knees.

"You will keep the promise wont you Turugi?" Kiba asks putting out her hand to Turugi.

"Tch a promise is a promise but im not going to be "friends" with you guys.." He slaps Kiba's hand and stands up by him self.

"Thanks Turugi" Kiba replies and walks to Endou kantoku, whispering to his ear Endou nodded and walked towards Turugi.

"Hey Turugi about your brother..Would you like him to come with us to Raimon shrine?"

"?! What..what are you saying?" Turugi stutters.

"I mean that since your going to fight along with us i thought you want your brother near you and at Raimon we can help him out with his legs" Endou smiles at Turugi.

"You mean it?" Turugi stops for a second and wonders what he should do.."

* * *

**ok that was pretty bad chapter i was rushing abit iguess sorry if i had any grammer mistakes..**

**So is Yuuichi san going to be a part of Raimon or not..?**

**Read the next chapter to find out^^**

**O- meaning Yea**

**Until next time-**


	14. Chapter 13

**yo! back again with another chapter^^**

**Im still thinking of the name for the team if you have any please Pm me**

* * *

Turugi stood infront of Endou looking down to the ground thinking about his decision.

"Its alright that you dont have do it or not but its both your brother's and your choice" He turns around and walks away" You dont need to answer me now go to your brother and decide with him, i'll be waiting here tomorrow morning, come on lets go back everyone.

"Kantoku..." Mitsuki Holds onto the srcuff of Honoka's neck..

"Tsu-chan thanks for carrying me" Honoka says in her snowy white wolf form becoming small enough to held onto.

"Its alright your the most injured person here is you Honoka" Mitsuki tries to talk but her words only came out muffled.

"Thanks tsu-chan." She smiled and was enjoying been swang around by her scruff.

Kuraiyuki was about to walk with the others when he felt smeone staring at him from a long distance."Huh" he turned around but could not see anyone in sight."What was that?"

"Come on Kuraiyuki were going now" Kiba walked ahead talking to him as she walked past him.

After long time of walking and talking.

"Finally you guys are back! were you able to recruit Turugi?" Miyu asked when everyone was walking into the shrine.

"No but he's making his decision now and we're going to go see him tomorrow he's going to bring his brother" Mitsuki slowly put Honoka down to the ground.

Honoka seeing Kirino she dashed towards him and jumped landing into his arms.

"Kirino senpai~ i missed you so much!" She rubbed her face into Kirino's clothes.

Kirino patted Honoka's head and looked at her injury she got which was not healed yet.

"im taking it that you did a match with Turugi hmm?"

"Ehehe We almost lost though" Honoka smiled at Kirino who was still patting her

"Everyone can rest until tomorrow we will go out wih the same members." Endou said disappering into the building.

Tenma was jumping up and down like a dog.

"Awesome you did i match with Turugi? That must of been great!"

"It was ok..."Kiba said walking into the building as well.

"By the way where did Kuraiyuki kun go?" Kirino asked Mitsuki since Honoka was sound asleep in his arms.

"Oh Kuraiyuki-kun? He went back to his place, he said that something bothered him..."

"Oh really?"

"Did you want to ask him something? "

"oh no i was just curious.."

"ok then.."

_TIME SKIP~_

"Right everyone here?" Endou checked up the numbers of the people infront of him."Good lets go!"

"Wait Kuraiyuki-kun isnt here." Honoka looked around seeing only 2 people around her.

"Oh Kuraiyuki will be arriving about the same time us later."

_At the forest._

Once Endou and the group had reached the field they were yesterday at the same moment, Kuraiyuki landed next to them with his black and white feather flying everywhere.

"stop with the faethers please" Mitsuki was taking bits of feathers on her.

"Sorry" Kuraiyuki put his wings away and sat down on a tree stump.

"How long do we have to wait!Its been about 2 hours now!" Honoka was rolling on the ground to make get out of boredom.

"You dont need to wait anymore..it looks like he's here."Kiba pointed her finger in the same direction as yesterday.

I front of them was Turugi in his wolf form and a boy that looked like Turugi but more older and without the curly thing on the side.

"So you've made your decision?" Endou asked Turugi.

Turugi nodded and looked up to his brother who was sitting on his back

"So your Endou san right? im Turugi Yuuichi, Kyousuke's brother" He smiled back at Endou.

"Yup im Endou Mamoru yoroshiku" He put out his hand to Yuuichi.

"Kyousuke would you mind going forward abit?" Turugi nodded and walked closer to Endou, shaking his hand.

"As you can see i can't move my legs anymore and Kyosuke has to take places on his back and i feel bad for him. So i would like to say that if you could take care of me at Raimon ?"

"Of course we would love to have you at Raimon both of you are welcomed!"

"Thnak you very much. Kyouske would also try his best at the team aswell. Right Kyousuke?" Turugi nodded his head at Yuichi.

"Well then come on the Kids back would love to talk to you guys" Endou walks back the way they went from.

* * *

**Thnxs for reading**

**Yes i know ihave alot of Time skips its because im too lazy or its too complicated to write**

_maybe this chapter is short ill try and make it up to you in the next chapter_


	15. Chapter 14

**Did you enjoy the last chapters? **

**btw im writing Turugi instead of Kyousuke because i like it that way ,since no one calls him Kyousuke except Yuuichi san**

**i couldnt think of sentences but itried my best to do it if i had any grammer mistakes**

* * *

"Turugi wa padding into the shrine with Yuuichi san sitting on him.

"Are you ok nii-san?"

"Im fine Kyousuke what about you?"

"Dont worry about me." He padded inside the shrine and there was a bench near so he sat next to it letting Yuuichi san sit on the moving yuuichi san to the bench Turugi padded away and disappeared.

"Hey where'd he go?!"Mitsuki was looking around to where he went.

"its ok he'll come back soon" he smiled

" Kurotsuki could you take him to their room?i have to go somewhere now see ya " then he also disappered.

"Kurotsuki? i've heard that somewhere..."Yuuichi was thinking to here he heard the name.

"Come on Yuuichi san "Kurotsuki changed to her dark blue black wolf form and padded closer to Yuuichi.

When Kurotsuki had let yuuichi on the bed , just about she was to leave the room.

"Wait! Have we met before? " Kurotsuki just walked out of the room and just about she was close the door she looked back and said.

"Maybe, if you remember" She closed the door leaving only Yuuichi san in the room.

"Hmm so they met before?" Miyu was hanging upside down from the plank outside the room.

"Interesting.." Miyu jumped off the plank and changed into a golden nine tailed fox with golden eyes and jumped up disappearing in a flash.

"hmm i thought i heard somebody" opening the door,yuuichi looked sideways and closed it again.

_Night time _

The full moon was shining brightly on to Turugi in his wolf form, looking up he howled to the moon. When tenma was standing behind him. Realising Tenma was behind him, Turugi backed off and growled at him.

"Ah..Gomennasai" Tenma also stepped back and shook his hands sideways."I didnt hear anything...i think"

Turugi looked away and padded away from him.

Kurotsuki, who was sitting on the tree nearby was looking downwards to Tenma and smiled"So, he can still howl like that." She jumped down to Tenma, suprised he fell down to his butt.

"Wow you scared me how long were you up there?" Tenma swiping the dust on him.

"From the first place."

"..."

"You better sleep you know? Im guessing we're going somewhere tommorow" she waved her hand and walked inside the room.

"night."

Tenma was looking at the moon and walked towards the bushy forest.

"Full moon huh? Maybe i should have a walk."

He then disapeared into the forest.

* * *

**was it ok? i will try and update soon**

**sorry it was short**

**ja ne minna**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hi minna im sorry i wasnt able to post a new chapter the past few days**

**It was because i was sick i think it was the flu or anaravin virus thingy i wasnt really paying attention-_-**

**This was mainly my sis fault because she's the one started coughing in the small room-^-**

**Since i had it from tuesday i couldnt walk stand eat anything so except for thursday and friday i was just on bed watching episodes of inazuma eleven Go ^^**

**Now that i watched the episodes ican try and keep the characters incharacter^^**

**Well enough with the chit chat heres the long waited story**

* * *

"Uhhh" Tenma rubbed his head and sat up. "Never ever do that again.."

Tenma stood up and walked out of the door and padded to the big room. "Oh wait" Tenma looked at his paws.

"Oh..im a dog now, eh ill just go."

"Tenma! " behind him was shinsuke running towards him.

"Ah, Tenma your a dog, fufufu you look cute." Shinsuke rubbed Tenmas curly head.

"Hehehe "

Shinsuke opening the door for him.

The room was again full with people sitting formally and neat waiting for Endou to come.

"Looks like we're the last one to come excluding Endou kantoku"Tenma sat down at a empty seat with shinsuke still patting him.

"Your late Tenma kun" Kariya was smirking at Tenma with his tail swishing sideways on Miyu's face.

"Hey stop it will ya?"

" Sorry " Kariya said in a sacarstic tone putting away his tail.

"by the way where is Turugi kun?" Chikai was nervous looking around her.

"he's on the window sill and move more that way could ya?"Miyu looked at Inoshishi annoyed.

" Ah thanks sorry" Chikai moved abit away from Miyu.

"Miyu chan~ dont be so scary " Honoka patted Chikai's head.

"nya~" Chikai was smiling and twitching her ears.

"Aww your just too cute that i want to play with you more" Honoka smiles and rubs Chikai's head.

Endou stepped in with Kidou and sat at the very front seat at the room.

"Yo minna! Today we head out to find out clues for the lagoon!"

"Oooo!"

"okay the members i said out yesterday grab what you need and come to the shrine gate when your're ready." Otonashi sensei fixed her glasses.

_Few Minutes later.._

"Everyone here? right! lets go " Endou looked excited for going to look for the lagoon.

"Why does he have to be excited for everything?" Kuariyuki was mumbling under his breath, Turugi who was also with the group which he was emitting a aura that obviously says stay away. The only person that was stupid enough was Endou.

"Lets do our best Turugi" He put out his hand but Turugi just turned his head the other way.

" aw your soo heatless turugi " He just laughed it away and moved to the front.

"Okay we'll be taking the Inazuma caravan its the biggest technology we have here right now" Kidou clicked his fingers making the inazuma caravan appear infront of them.**(A;N** its** just magical okay? i messed it up so yea..")**

"Wow" Everyone was suprised that they were just staring at the caravan. Then the doors opened and something that they didnt predict was that a blue toy bear came out.

"Hello everyone i am the Great Clark Wonderba! " the blue bear was putting his arms crossed and waited for a response.

"Its a bear..." Chikai whispered behind Honoka.

" Just tell you little lady i am Not and bear i am a robot that look like a bear!"

Chikai jumped and and hid behind Honoka. Patting Chikai's head Honoka whispered "Its a bear."

"yup its a bear." Miyu was looking at wonderba with suspision.

"I am telling you that I AM NOT a bear!"

"Then what are you ?" Kiba was opening one eye and staring wonderba.

" I am telling you the same thing i am a robot that looks like a blue toy bear!" Wonderba was puffing and had the four courners of anger on his head.

"See.. your a robot bear!" Honoka was pointing at Wonderba.

"I Am Not a" Just about wonderba was going to argue back Kidou stepped infront and stopped the arguement.

"Well looks like we have done a little conversation lets move on. The people who are coming are

Kuraiyuki

Turugi

Hakuryuu

Kiba

Matsukaze

Mitsuki

Miyu

Kirino

Yamazaki

Kariya

Inoshishi

Shindou

Midori

Aoi

thats all.

the others stay put here untill we comeback okay?"

"Hai!"

"Okay everyone then get in and we'll go!" Endu hopped on the caravan with Kidou and the others following him

Once everyone was sitting down Wonderba sat in his drivers seat and started the engine.

"Hey why is the bear driving?" Miyu was poiting at the mysterious blue bear.

"Hey im not a bear! and by the way this is MY bus so i get to drive!" He started driving fowards making Miyu tip over.

"Hey safe driving please." Miyu was rubbng her head and sat back at her sea which was at the second seat at the front.

"Hmph" He just drove on with the members all relaxed and talking to each other except for Turugi who was looking at the window.

_Flashback_

_"Nii-san are you really alraight without me?" Turugi was asking his brother yuuichi with worried eyes._

_"im fine Kyousuke the people here will help me you just go out and beat the bad guys" He smiled at Turugi._

_"Nii-san.."_

_End of flash back_

"Hey Turugi what are you thinking?" Tenma was sitting infront of him and turned around to see his face clearly.

"Nothing."

"..Okay?"

Tenma sat back to his seat and looked out to his window.

* * *

**Well did you enjoy it? im sorry that i couldnt update the past few days the next update is..i dunno approximetlay in one or two days depends if i have homeowrk or something..**

**Oh and one more thing i have made a fei rune account on insta^^ its strong_tenma help me get followers ^^ and also follow my original account bluetail_karen **

**ja ne minna^^**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello everybody wolf here again ^^ i have decided that i will update this story about every saturday but maybe on someother days.**

**I have made a sonfic as well so make sure you read that as well^^**

* * *

"Wondaba~ Are we there yet" Miyu moaned as she was sitting upside down on the seat."

"No and would you please shut up for a while? You've been asking me that for every 5 minutes!"

Miyu pouted and curled up and started to doze off.

"This is so fun! Its like camping!" Honoka was looking out to the window excited.

"Tch so noisy" Turugi was annoyed with all the noises.

"Look outside its the sea!" Chikai was jumping at the window excited.

"Its just the sea, your acting as if you've never seen the sea?" Kariya was smirking at Chikai.

"Well i havent, us the cat clans live mainly in the mountain lke the wolves unlike foxes." Chikai poked her tongue out to Kariya and sat back to her seat.

"Is that true Kirino senpai?" Kariya turned around to Kirino.

"Yes its true most cats dont really live at the coast only few of them live off at the sea, because some some of them like the feeling of the see breeze and water."

"If we're at the sea that means we are going to Kaiou gakuen?" Mitsuki had asked Endou kantoku.

" Yes your right. We need to do abit of investigations, Kaiou had been just attacked by the lagoon the other day."

"We're here "Wondaba opened the bus doors and before wondaba was able to get off Chikai jumped on his head and landed on the sand twitching her ears.

"Oi Inoshishi!" Wondaba jumped off the bus and fell on to his face.

"Hahaha " Kariya started laughing hard holding his stomach.

Everyone got off the caravan leaving Kariya still laughing with Miyu.

" It's not funny!" gets up and pats the sand off and walks off as if nothing happened.

As chikai was jumping around she bumped into a concrete wall that was about 10 meters high making her run to Honoka and hid behind her back.

"Wow look at the wall. its so..tall?" Honoka looked up at the wall as if it was a giant in front of her.

"So wheres Kaiou gakuen?" Miyu was looking around the whole scene but coudlnt see anythigna except for sand and the huge wall infront of her.

"Infront of you" wondaba walked next to miyu with his short legs having trouble to walk on the sand.

"This is Kaiou gakuen?!"

"Where's the gate?" Mitsuki placed her hand on wondaba letting him sink into the sand.

"OI im sinking here."

"oh sorry wondaba i thought you were a rock" She chuckled walkingaway from him.

"What did you say!"

"Nothing.."

"grr well about the gate it should be here somewhere. did i park on the wrong side? "wondaba walked towards the wall when the wall suddenly sank into the sand revealing a huge building.

"wow now that's what you call huge"Miyu looked at the building covering the sun that was coming from behind the building.

"Who dares to enter Kaiou Shrine!" A person like shadow was seen from the top of the building.

" We are from Raimon and we wish to speak to the person in charge around here" Shindou took a step forward towards the building.

" is that so?" the figure jumped up and fell towards shindou making a big landing sound with sand flying everywhere.

"Well what do you want from me?" The boy crossed his arms and looked down onto Shindou.

* * *

**well I hope you enjoyed that chapter I tried making it long since i didnt update for a long time.**

**If i had some grammer mistakes im sorry i think its because i typed it up on my ipod and didnt realise there was some corrections**

**Oh and could somebody tell me whats a beta reader? And I'm going to guess that a beta reader is someone who reads typist story before updating ? If it is and if you r a beta reader or someone who would like to read over my story before updating please tell me^^**

**oh and are there any rules that we can't do readerXcharacter stories or song fics**

**i heard that you cant or something...**

**well i might be updating soon←i dunno**

**see ya**


End file.
